The present invention relates to a signaling device for sighting systems, for example for rescue crafts in the nautical field and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to an intermittent signaling device.
As is known, external signaling devices suitable to be used for rescue crafts such as life rafts for watercraft are currently commercially available.
However, these signaling devices have a light distribution system that is provided by using a single lamp whose brightness, emitted by the single filament of the lamp, produces a given light field, leaving substantially uncovered two sectors in which shadow zones are formed.
Essentially, with a single filament and therefore a single lamp, two substantially opposite lighting regions are produced which extend from the body of the lamp, with two shadow sectors that are located at the respective north and south poles when one considers a sphere whose light field is determined by the lighting of the lamp.
This is of course a drawback in signaling devices that must be used in sighting systems, for example for rescue crafts, in which the primary purpose is obviously to be sighted at the greatest possible distance so as to allow the recovery of shipwrecked persons.
Accordingly, existing signaling devices, despite being accepted and commonly used by users, do not offer the assurances of reliability that make the signaling device absolutely suitable for use in the nautical field. Furthermore, if the single filament breaks, the device is unusable and therefore the rescue system is no longer available.